


Oops

by evilwriter37



Series: Whumptober 2020 [30]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Injury, Whump, hiccup!whump, injury reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup is injured and doesn’t want to reveal it to anyone for fear of being doted on.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Whumptober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947739
Comments: 14
Kudos: 82





	Oops

His chest and side hurt. It hurt to breathe, especially to take a deep breath. Now, it was keeping him awake, restless and aching. 

Hiccup sighed, and that hurt too. He didn’t want to tell anyone he was hurt. There were bruises along his chest and his side, showing the obvious, but if his friends knew he was hurt they would dote over him and not let him do his usual duties. No, he had to pretend he was fine. Besides, it would probably go away in a few days. He just had to power through it, like he did all things.

Hiccup sat up, rubbing at his chest with a grimace. “Toothless, wanna go for a midnight flight?” he asked.

No response. He looked, saw his dragon snoring away on his sleeping stone. Another sigh. It seemed he was alone. Well, he could go and take a walk. He’d bring a knife just in case anything happened, but he doubted that anything would. 

Hiccup put on his prosthetic and his boot, then stood and went looking for a tunic. He slipped one on, belted it, then sheathed a knife through his belt. Now, he was ready for his midnight stroll. 

Hiccup left his hut, followed the trail into the woods. As he walked, he heard a faint sound, like a thunking of something into wood. Curious, he followed it, trying not to put a hand to his chest. The pain was making him short of breath.

He came upon Astrid, throwing her axe at a tree that was already marked with its notches. Hiccup didn’t approached until after the axe was neatly embedded in the tree and away from Astrid’s hand. He’d learned not to surprise anybody with a weapon.

“Good evening, m’lady.”

Astrid whipped around, looking startled. She put a hand to her chest, blew out a sigh. “Oh, Hiccup. It’s just you.”

Hiccup walked over to the tree, pulled out Astrid’s axe with some difficulty due to his injury, and handed it to her. “What are you doing up so late?” Hiccup asked.

“Snotlout said something stupid.” She brushed some hair out of her face.

“Oh?”

“He asked what color hair our babies would have. Blegh.”

Hiccup laughed. “Oh, Snotlout.” He took Astrid by the waist and kissed her on the lips. “Try not to let him get to you.”

“It’s hard,” Astrid responded with a frown. “Now, what are you doing up?”

“Just thinking,” Hiccup lied. 

“About?”

Now, Hiccup was thinking, thinking about a very specific problem. That problem had a name. “Viggo.” 

Astrid handed Hiccup her axe. “Here. Try throwing this. It at least makes me feel better.”

Hiccup didn’t know if he could with his injury, but he didn’t want to back down, didn’t want to show Astrid that he was hurt. 

Astrid backed away, and Hiccup stood where she had been, hefted the axe in his grip, took aim…

He threw, and pain lanced through his body. He fell to one knee with a cry, the axe disappearing into the bushes instead of hitting the tree. He put a hand to his chest, breathing heavily, and oh, that just made it hurt more. 

“Hiccup!” Astrid cried. She crouched by him, put a hand on his shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing.” Hiccup tried standing, but he felt dizzy. He collapsed to both knees. 

“It’s clearly not nothing,” Astrid said. She put a gentle hand over the one Hiccup had clasped over his chest. “You’re hurt. What happened?”

“Y-you know the other day when we were wrangling Gronckles?” Hiccup asked.

“Mm hm…”

“Well, one got me with its tail. Didn’t mean to, and it seemed stupid to tell anyone I was hurt.”

Astrid sighed heavily. “Hiccup, you should have told someone! Let me have a look.”

Hiccup brushed her hands away. “No. I’m fine.”

Suddenly, Astrid was tearing his shirt up, and by the moonlight, his bruises were visible. There was no color to them in the dark, just dark, mottled spots against pale skin.

“Hiccup…”

“Okay, so, I’m not so fine.”

Astrid gingerly touched one of the bruises, and Hiccup winced. Even just that light contact hurt. She lowered his tunic, then helped him to his feet. “That’s it. We’re getting Fishlegs to look at you.”

“At this hour?”

“At this hour.”

Astrid went and grabbed her axe, then came back to support Hiccup with her other arm. Hiccup wanted to tell her that he didn’t need it, but really, he did. It felt nice to have her there supporting him with all the pain he was in. 

They left the woods and went to Fishlegs’ hut. Astrid slung her axe on her back, then knocked on the door, still supporting Hiccup with her other arm. There was no response, so she knocked again, louder, more insistently.

Finally, after a few more knocks, the door opened to reveal a yawning Fishlegs, hair all disheveled from sleeping.

“What? What is it?”

“Hiccup’s hurt.” She was going to be straight to the point apparently.

“What? How?” Now, Fishlegs seemed more alert. Anything to do with their leader being hurt was not a good situation. 

Hiccup sighed, but then relayed the story about the Gronckles to Fishlegs. He just blinked at him in astonishment.

“And you’re not telling anyone till just now?” Fishlegs asked. He let them in, began lighting lanterns around his space. 

“He didn’t even tell  _ me _ ,” Astrid said. “We were trying axe throwing and it seemed to aggravate his injury. It’s probably a rib.”

They got Hiccup into the hut and sitting in a chair with his tunic off. Fishlegs took a lantern close to him and examined him by the light of it. He poked at a bruise, making Hiccup grimace. Then, Fishlegs set the lantern down, began to feel around Hiccup’s chest and right side, where all the bruising was. Hiccup gritted his teeth over a groan.

“Looks like you slipped a rib,” Fishlegs said.

“Slipped a rib?” Hiccup asked.

“Yeah, it can happen. The rib isn’t exactly out of place. You just need to rest and put ice on it.”

“Oh no,” Astrid said. “How are we going to get Hiccup Haddock to rest?”

“He can stay with me,” Fishlegs offered. “That way I can make sure he does and keep an eye on him.” Fishlegs was the healer on Dragon’s Edge. It only made sense that he’d want Hiccup to stay with him. 

Hiccup was done saying he was fine, done ignoring his injury. His friends had found out anyway. He was hurt, and there was nothing he could do to change that at the moment. 

“Alright, I’ll rest here,” Hiccup said, reaching for his tunic. “But make sure to come get me if there’s any kind of emergency.” These words were directed at Astrid.

“You know I won’t.”

“Yeah, you won’t.”

“Hope you can get some sleep, babe.” Astrid leaned down and gave Hiccup a quick kiss on the lips. 

“You too,” Hiccup told her. “Make sure not to kill Snotlout.”

“I’ll try my best.” Then, Astrid was leaving the hut, and Hiccup was given no choice but to rest. 


End file.
